Cambiando vidas
by Itami Sairentoshi
Summary: Imagina que te dan una oportunidad de ver lo que sucederá en tu futuro, y luego pudieras cambiarlo. Imagina que pudieras evitar la muerte de tus seres queridos, evitar el sufrimiento de personas inocentes. ¿Aceptarías cambiarlo todo? ¿Correrías el riesgo?


**No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. No gano nada publicando esto (excepto mi propio entretenimiento y el de mis posibles lectores).**

**Hola. Esta es la primera historia que publico en la página, y es un long-fic, lo cual definitivamente no es mi estilo, pero no pude resistirme a escribirlo. He visto muchas historias de este tipo, y realmente me encantan, pero tristemente todas las que he visto o están incompletas o su redacción es mala o los personajes están demasiado Oc. Sinceramente no puedo decir que mi historia sea mejor, pero NO la dejare incompleta (créanme, ya tengo el primer libro escrito y comenzare el segundo en estos días). Realmente espero que les guste.**

La carta del sucesor.

"_Estimado profesor Dumbledore:_

_En primer lugar si todo esto funciona y la carta llega a sus manos, debo decirle que me siento honrado de poder comunicarme con usted. Crecí admirándolo, y jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría la oportunidad de dirigirme a usted._

_Dicho esto debo advertirle que lo que leerá a continuación puede llegar a parecerle absurdo, sin embargo le ruego lea hasta el final y nos dé una oportunidad. Créame cuando le digo que no se arrepentirá. _

_No puedo revelarle mi nombre, sin embargo soy un futuro profesor de Hogwarts. Créalo o no soy del futuro, para ser exacto vengo de una época en donde Voldemort ya no existe, fue vencido por un valiente mago luego de una dura guerra. En mi presente reina la paz, pero las generaciones pasadas tuvieron que pasar por mucho para obtenerla. Muchísimas vidas se perdieron, y los "héroes de guerra" que nos quedaron son personas marcadas por el sufrimiento y la perdida. Mis amigos y yo nos criamos deseando cambiar esto pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que es imposible, pero ahora que ya no somos unos niños ingenuos, que hemos crecido y nos hemos convertido en magos y brujas preparados encontramos una manera de lograr nuestro sueño de la infancia. He adjuntado a esta carta siete libros que mostraran como Voldemort fue derrotado, están encantados de forma que solo podrán ser leídos si sigue correctamente mis indicaciones._

_Sé que cambiar el futuro está prohibido, pero confió en su sabiduría, esa de la que tanto me han hablado. Usted sabrá que hacer._

_Se despide, uno de sus sucesores."_

-Albus, dime que no crees en esta tontería.

-Desearía no hacerlo Minerva, pero todo indica que la carta es autentica.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, mirando los siete libros que estaban en su escritorio y preguntándose quién los habrá enviado. Quien fuera debía ser un mago sumamente talentoso, no importaba cuanto lo intento no había logrado abrir ningún libro.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto? No podemos cambiar el futuro, es demasiado peligroso.- Minerva McGonagall no estaba nada feliz, la situación en la Orden ya era bastante complicada como para que Dumbledore se estuviera distrayendo con tonterías tan peligrosas. Eso tenía que ser una trampa.

-Soy consciente de los riesgos, pero creo que debemos intentarlo. Si lo que revelan los libros me parece riesgoso considerare mis opciones. Mientras tanto ¿serias tan amable de mandar a llamar a algunas personas?- pidió amablemente el profesor,

-¿Algunas personas? ¿Para qué?

-Las indicaciones que menciona la carta venían pegadas en uno de los libros. Tal parece que no podremos leer sin la compañía de James y Lily Potter, Frank y Alice Longbotton, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.- dijo mostrándole la lista a la profesora.

-¿Todos ellos? Albus es demasiado peligroso. Además, ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver?

-Me parece, profesora, que si fueron elegidos para venir tiene que ser por alguna razón. Además todos ellos son miembros de la orden, no hay ningún riesgo.- el tono del profesor era tranquilo, pero McGonagall lo conocía lo suficiente para entender que no aceptaría ninguna replica mas.

-De acuerdo Albus, pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.- y con un suspiro resignado fue a escribir unas cuantas cartas.

En alguna de las muchas aulas de Hogwarts, se hallaban reunidos el director de Hogwarts, la profesora de Transformaciones, tres jóvenes parejas de casados, un hombre lobo y un Black repudiado.

-Profesor, por favor díganos para que nos cito aquí. No tenemos todo el día.

-Señor Black haga el favor de esperar.- le dijo una irritada Minerva a un joven de cabellos negros y sonrisa burlista.

-Claro profesora.- respondió el chico ante la mirada de amenaza que cierta pelirroja le dedico.

Todos miraban a Dumbledore, quien parecía bastante concentrado revisando unos libros. Pasaron los minutos hasta que el profesor finalmente levanto la vista y le dedico una sonrisa a sus antiguos estudiantes.

-Verán jóvenes están aquí por una carta que me fue enviada hace unos días, una carta del futuro para ser exactos.- tanto Sirius como James estuvieron a punto de interrumpir sin embargo una mirada del anciano les dio a entender que debían esperar.- He hecho varios análisis a la carta y estoy seguro de que es verdadera. En ella se me pidió que me reuniera con todos ustedes, y juntos leyéramos estos siete libros en los que se detalla la caída de Voldemort.- ante esto último ninguno de los invitados pudo guardar silencio.

-¿La caída de Voldemort?

-¿No es una trampa?

-¿Pero quién lo venció?

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos la guerra!

-Así es señora Longbotton, la caída de Voldemort, señor Lupin créame estoy seguro de que no es una trampa. Señora Weasley tendremos que leer para saberlo. Señor Potter, señor Black, aun no hemos ganado la guerra, por favor siéntense. – dijo el profesor sonriendo mientras que McGonagall lo miraba con furia.

-Pero profesor, no entiendo. ¿Si ganaremos la guerra por que leer esto? ¿No es peligroso?

-Vera señora Potter, en la carta dice que si bien ganaremos serán muchas las vidas que se perderán, al parecer quieren evitar esto.

-Bueno yo creo que tiene sentido.- comento James ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de su antigua profesora.

-Ahora necesito que tomen una decisión. ¿Aceptan leer esto? Por lo que dicen las indicaciones los libros cuentan con un encantamiento que hará que por cada día que pase aquí en Hogwarts mientras leemos solo pasaran cinco minutos en el exterior.- explico Dumbledore. Aun estaba maravillado ante la idea de que en el futuro existirían magos tan talentosos para hacer eso hechizos.

-Bien, supongo que yo me quedo.- dijo Frank Longbotton mirando a su esposa.

-Yo también.- respondió ella.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos.- dijo Arthur luego de consultar con su mujer.

-Yo no me pierdo esto.- dijo Sirius.

-Lo mismo digo hermano.- rio James.

-Supongo que valdrá la pena.

-Así se habla Lunático. ¿Tú qué dices pelirroja?

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidarlos- dijo Lily tratando, inútilmente, de no sonreír.

-En tal caso, creo que es momento de comenzar a leer.


End file.
